


The Heart of a Pining Dragoon

by Icey5129



Series: Graphic violence practice [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: And beta, Angst, Blood and Gore, Don't Ask, F/M, Gay, Heavy Angst, I'm my own editor, I'm not sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pining, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Slash, Stabbing, Suicide, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey5129/pseuds/Icey5129
Summary: Kain is in love with Cecil. Cecil is married to Rosa. Kain decides, one day, to confess his love to Cecil. He knows it will never be returned, so he decides to kill two birds with one stone.One bird being Kain's love.The other, being Kain's life.
Relationships: Cecil Harvey/Kain Highwind, One-sided Kain Highwind/Cecil Harvey, Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey
Series: Graphic violence practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873057
Kudos: 10





	The Heart of a Pining Dragoon

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just trying out the graphic violence tag.
> 
> Tw for suicide. Also some pretty graphic violence (duh). Don't like? Don't read.

He walked up to the head of the table, where the royals sat. Endless chatter in the dining hall was only white noise for the dragoon. This was it, he was going to do it. He shouldn't make such a scene of it, but he was going to go with flair over discretion. Besides, his feelings were too much, and he couldn't take it anymore. It was only eating him up on the inside the longer he held it in.

"Oh! What is it, Kain?" Perfect, gorgeous Cecil asked him. The King of Baron awaited on his seat for an answer, but Kain wouldn't give him one. His voice was caught in his throat, rendering him speechless. He had practiced this a million times in the mirror, by the ponds, and to a training dummy once. He couldn't be a chocobo and back out now.

The Queen of Baron, loving wife of Cecil, then leaned forward, worried about Kain. He didn't normally hesitate to speak, ever. Kain saw her worried face turn into one of fear. It must've been because of his unsheathed spear.

"Kain, please speak to me," caring, strong, happy Cecil spoke again, sliding out of his chair. "Kain-"

"Are our lives in danger?" The queen interjected. Kain gripped his weapon, knuckles white.

"No," he replied, calming them, "Not your life, my Queen. Only one person here should be afraid," he muttered. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, which consequently drowned out whatever his beloved Cecil asked of him.

"Oh Cecil, King of Baron," Kain bowed as he began. He had to do this. Even though these thoughts he had of his friend weren't right. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, especially considering he was married. Well, there was no backing out now that he had started.

"Gorgeous, caring, strong, perfect, happy, Cecil. You married your wife only months ago, and you seem so happy with your decision. Beloved Cecil, I wish not for you to ever be taken away from her," Kain gripped his spear with both hands now.

"You two are meant for each other. You really are," Kain continued. Cecil was still startled from earlier, and his friend's stunning words only piled on top of that.

"Oh, thank you Kain, I-"

"But I can't stand it. Not anymore. Trust me Cecil. I don't wish to inflict this pain upon you, but I must," his grip on the spear was starting to make his hands numb, but it wouldn't matter soon anyway. He raised his spear parallel to his head.

"Oh Cecil, King of Baron. If I can't love you, then so be it. It was an honor to be your friend." Kain raised his weapon above his head, tip pointed at Cecil, which prompted him to unsheathe his sword. Gasps echoed through the hall. The queen got up at one point to distance herself from her husband's crazed friend. The queen, which Cecil was defending with his life.

"Cecil, why do you react to me so? I love you too much to ever think of putting you in such danger," Kain couldn't afford to get distracted by that, and only continued.

"Beloved Cecil, it is not yours, nor Rosa's life for who you should fear," why was he drawing this out longer than he should? Maybe it was to see Cecil as he let out a small gasp, and widened his eyes ever so slightly as he spoke his next words.

"The only life in danger here, is mine." And with that he plunged his spear into his stomach and through his whole body, and fell to his knees.

Screams for a white mage, an ether, a health potion, anything erupted through the room. It was chaos. Chairs were flipped any which way to quickly run out and grab any of the aforementioned things. Kain must've fallen over at one point because Cecil was at his side, saying how 'everything would be ok' and applying pressure to his wound.

This wasn't ok. Kain needed to die. He didn't want to be healed, so to speed up his death, he removed his spear from his abdomen. He immediately regretted the choice as a searing pain shot through his being, and leaving a hole for the air to sting.

"Kain, please stop. Don't do this to yourself. Here, let me heal you a bit," Cecil whispered with tears in his eyes, but Kain didn't want to live. He sloppily swiped at Cecil, leaving a large cut on his chin. It hurt, but he got back up, gritting his teeth at the excruciating pain resonating from his middle. He stood, hunched over a bit to compensate for his injury.

"Kain, please let us help you. We don't want you to die. I don't want you to die," Cecil pleaded, approaching him once more. It hurt his heart to see his lovely Cecil hurt like this, but no amount of pain could compare to what Kain felt for his friend.

"No Cecil," he panted. The shock and adrenaline was starting to wear off, and he collapsed on all fours, trying to remain as straight as possible in fear of more discomfort. The acid from his stomach started to eat away at his insides and Kain cried out, for the dissolving of his internal organs was not pleasant. His mind swirled and he wanted nothing more than for it to be over as fast as possible. He would impale himself again, but he wasn't sure if it would kill him faster.

The longer he remained conscious, the more his pain grew. A deep heat was blossoming from his stomach, and it spread as a sharp pain, gradually dulling into stinging numbness. Kain could now feel his body starting to shut down. He fell to the floor, laying on his side now, causing a hot fire to shoot through his abdomen as he bent over when falling. His breathing now became labored, and his skin felt hot and prickly all over. Vision blurring, he was barely able to see Cecil anymore.

A knight came in with a health potion shortly after, with Cecil running to grab it. Kain guessed by now that it wouldn't do much at all, if anything. He was too far along with his punctured abdomen for it to make an impact.

"It'll be okay Kain, it'll be alright..." a voice cracked. Kain assumed it was Cecil repeating those lines like it was some life-saving mantra. He said something else, but the words didn't make sense anymore, as if everything in his head was cotton.

He closed his heavy eyes, not even noticing the soothing liquid going down his throat. Suddenly he didn't feel so tired anymore. He opened his eyes, being able to see Cecil clearly enough to see his crying face. His head was still swirling, and he didn't care about the weight of his next words.

"Cecil," he reached the face above him with a hand, stroking the smooth skin of his cheek. "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I love you, Cecil," he cupped the face full of streaking tears, sighing wistfully. A hand touched his own, and with his last breath he whispered out, causing tears of his own to fall.

"Goodbye, Cecil"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry and you can't make me change my mind about that. It's not my fault I like seeing characters suffer.
> 
> Also any suggestions for better violence are welcome. Any comments at all are welcome.


End file.
